plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 6
Level 6 is a level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. In this level, the Marine starts off inside of a Civil Security base/prison. The Marine has the option to free two Civil Security Lites from prison cells, who will be able to assist him. Plot Level 6 - The beginning.png|The beginning. Level 6 - Area cleared.png|Clearing a small area and going down. Level 6 - No more guards.png|Killing the prison guards. Level 6 - New allies.png|Freeing the two Lites. Level 6 - Allies are ready.png|Getting ready to open the door. Level 6 - Breaking in.png|Killing the soldiers behind the door. Level 6 - Camping.png|Shooting at enemies from above. Level 6 - Going down.png|Attacking more enemies from the bottom. Level 6 - Last enemies.png|Stabbing the Grenade Launcher wielding soldier on the left. Level 6 - The Reward.png|Taking the Ray Gun. Level 6 - The End.png|The end of the level. Level_6_-_Prison_fail.png|How did this guy get a gun?? After level 5, the Marine will now go to level 6 where there is a prison with 2 Civil Security Lites who will be the player's allies after the Marine frees them, until the end of the Level. The Marine and his allies make their way down a gravitator shaft onto a grassy area filled with hostiles. A crashed ship can be found near the end of the level at the bottom, with Grenades, a Rocket Launcher and a Ray Gun on top of it, which can be picked up by the player. The player then must make their way to the landing next to the gravitator area and complete the level. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Lite (6) * Civil Security Heavy (12) Usurpation Forces * Minor/'Major Usurpation Soldier' (2) * Advanced Usurpation Soldier (1) Trivia * The crashed Falkonian Ship is most likely the Marine's ship that he escaped in at the end of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. This explains why the Ray Gun C-01y and the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro are with it, and why he was in a Life-Capsule in the first level. * If the player completes the level with one or both of the Civil Security Lite allies still alive, they will not reappear in level 7 or any other level of the campaign. * There has been speculation regarding the fate of the allies. It is possible that they were killed or recaptured after the Marine's escape, or managed to stay alive by killing their adversaries or escaping in a similar fashion as the Marine. * If you kill those prisoned CS Lites via the Ray Gun (or any other weapon which can shoot through thin walls) and break a part of their bodies and then press the button to release them, that broken part will grow back and change rapidly. * Sometimes a weapon may glitch inside a prison cell. This tend to happen after killing prison guards via explosive weapons. This doesn't lead to any significant gameplay changes, though. External Links * Level 6 map source Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels